


КРИЧИ

by Jasherk



Series: Яша Зимний Солдат [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Гон, Течка, вязка, омегаверс, романс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk
Summary: Стив и Яша отправляются в путешествие





	КРИЧИ

**Author's Note:**

> Важное! Зимний Солдат – это не Баки. Это Яша
> 
> Спасибо за замечательный арт Luniveri  
> Ее инстаграмм https://www.instagram.com/luniveri/ (Она принимает заказы ;-) )

_Споемте о сексе подруги друзья_  
_Споемте о сексе ля-ля-ля-ля-ля_  
_"Агата Кристи"_

  


  
  
Под его ударами грушу мотало из стороны в сторону. Стив бил как всегда яростно, от всей души, вкладывая в каждый удар все то, что он не мог исправить в мирной жизни и законопослушном государстве.  
  
Он лупил грушу так истово, весь отдаваясь тягучей мощи ударов и сопротивлению упорной кишки с песком, что невольно вздрогнул, когда его осторожно обняли сзади.  
  
\- Отказали? – будто заранее зная ответ на свой вопрос, прочитав его в переполненной гневом и злостью тренировке Стива, мягко произнес Яша.  
  
Стив шумно выдохнул и сжал правой рукой его живую ладонь у себя на груди.  
  
\- Отказали, - уже утвердительно произнес Яша и так же уверенно добавил: - Из-за меня.  
  
\- Безмозглые идиоты, - Стив всем телом повернулся в его руках, оказываясь с Яшей лицом к лицу, встретился глазами с его светлым печальным взглядом. – Они ведь даже не представляют, насколько больше…  
  
\- А даже те из них, что заранее говорили тебе о своей готовности поддержать тебя, после извинились, мотивируя тем, что если с тобой что-нибудь случится, они не могут допустить, чтобы невинное дитя осталось под одной крышей с Зимним Солдатом, - Яша коротко улыбнулся, вздохнул и погладил Стива по щеке. – Я знаю. Я же тебя предупреждал, что так и будет.  
  
\- Кретины. И никто из них даже не подумал, что если с тобой, не дай бог, что случится, это я не буду знать, что делать с ребенком. Как позаботиться о нем. Моя чертова блестящая репутация ничем не поможет мне в этом деле. А ты бы справился, я же знаю.  
  
\- Ну, к чему теперь говорить об этом? Я знал, что нам не разрешат усыновить ребенка, - Яша коротко пожал плечами, а потом легко поцеловал Стива в щеку. – Ты знаешь, я благодарен тебе уже за то, что ты предложил. И попытался.  
  
Стив молча поднял его руку к лицу и прижался к пальцам губами.  
  
Идея усыновить ребенка пришла к нему спонтанно в тот день, когда Яша защищался от Тони и сломал ему руку. Ощущение пустоты и одиночества, накатившее от него при виде поющего Яши, было таким беспощадным, что Стив просто не смог смолчать.  
  
«Давай усыновим ребенка», - сказал он.  
  
И Яша затих, сел на кровати и посмотрел на него неверящим, почти непонимающим взглядом.  
  
«Ты и я. Мы бездетная пара. Давай усыновим ребенка», - сказал Стив и подошел ближе.  
  
Яша смотрел и смотрел на него, и ничего не говорил. Стив оперся одним коленом о постель и убрал волосы, упавшие Яше на лицо.  
  
«Я не могу вернуться в прошлое и спасти тебя, - сказал он. – Но мы можем помочь другому одинокому ребенку не быть одиноким в этом мире. Мы можем стать для него семьей. Если ты хочешь».  
  
«Больше всего на свете, Стив, - тихо выдохнул Яша и посмотрел на него с такой светлой горькой нежностью во взгляде. – Но нам не разрешат. Мне не разрешат».  
  
«Посмотрим», - упрямо ответил Стив.  
  
Когда Мстители и остальные узнали, что Капитан Америка выразил желание взять ребенка из приюта, сначала идею восприняли очень позитивно. Восхищались и умилялись. Даже Николас Фьюри сдержанно сказал пару слов в поддержку. PR служба Мстителей, которая как-то все это время существовала сама по себе на подкормке Старк Индастриз, вообще немерено возбудилась и предлагала сделать из этого широкий проект с кастингом и смс-ками зрителей, вроде детского Голоса (Стив был просто в бешенстве, когда узнал об этой идее). Но как только дело дошло до документов, все вдруг вспомнили, на ком собственно женат Капитан Америка. И дружно благословили Стива бодаться с системой в одиночку.  
  
\- Ну почему, я не понимаю, неужели лучше, если у ребенка вообще не будет родителей, нежели он попадет в полную семью, которая очень хочет дать ему дом? – расстроенно спросил Стив. – Неужели эти тупые бараны не в состоянии увидеть дальше своего носа?  
  
\- В состоянии, - хмыкнул Яша. – Поэтому они думают, что как только ты заснешь, убаюканный ядовитыми объятиями Черной Омеги, я пойду и сожру ребенка. С особым цинизмом и элементами истязаний. А спросят с них, мол, кто разрешил? Кто допустил?  
  
Яша глухо засмеялся, но Стив не поддержал его, и тогда он вздохнул и прижался лбом к плечу Стива, подставляя загривок под ласку. И только теперь Стив заметил, каким уставшим, буквально измученным всей этой историей с усыновлением выглядит Яша. Потому что, как ни старался Стив оградить, буквально изолировать его от контактов со всевозможными чиновниками и просто заинтересованными людьми, кому-то из них все же удавалось добраться до бывшего Зимнего Солдата и, образно выражаясь, с удовольствием вложить персты ему в раны.  
  
\- Яша, - мягко позвал Стив, осторожно гладя его по загривку. – Давай уедем куда-нибудь? Хочешь на побережье? Или вообще улетим из Штатов.  
  
\- Хочу, - тихо с надеждой ответил Яша. – Мне можно? – он никак не мог избавиться от этой своей манеры.  
  
\- Конечно. Говори, куда ты хочешь. И мы туда поедем, - ответил Стив. – Тебе же наверняка куда-то всегда хотелось. Я поеду туда с тобой. Я хочу увидеть то, что хочешь увидеть ты.  
  
\- Ты невозможный! – чуть не застонал Яша, но улыбнулся светло и нежно, а потом опустил глаза и признал: - Если по правде… Когда мы росли, нам регулярно показывали фильмы про то, как надо правильно любить Родину. После всех обнулений, я не назову тебе ни одного из них, я и сюжетов не помню. Но в одном из них был момент… - взгляд Яши сделался мечтательным и туманным. – Там человек плыл где-то в Сибири на лодке. По широкой дикой реке. Совсем один. Совсем-совсем один. Просто плыл куда-то на лодке. И пел. Во весь голос. Я тогда подумал, что пою я, конечно, хреново, но вот если бы можно было просто плыть вот так и орать. Орать и орать. И орать. Пока не выкричишь все из себя. И никого вокруг. Вот об этом я всегда мечтал. Вот этого я хочу, Стив.  
  
\- Ты разрешишь мне плыть с тобой в этой лодке? – прямо спросил Стив. И, когда Яша кивнул, спросил: - А поорать вместе с тобой разрешишь?  
  
\- Конечно, если захочешь, - Яша вдруг в свою очередь поднял забинтованную кисть Стива к своим губам и быстро поцеловал. – Это, должно быть, был один из притоков Оби. Я продумаю нам маршрут.  
  
\- Отлично. Едем в конце недели.  
  
\- Ты слишком балуешь свою омегу, - тихо улыбнулся Яша.  
  
\- Я никогда не смогу дать тебе всего, чего ты заслуживаешь, - прямо ответил Стив, и в свою очередь поцеловал его пальцы.  
  
\- Пока что ты неплохо справляешься, - фыркнул Яша, и в его взгляде Стив увидел такое тепло, что у него дыхание перехватило.  
  
\- Мы вернемся с новыми силами, Яша. Я не собираюсь им уступать, - упрямо сказал Стив. – Знаешь, как мы сделаем? Мы начнем ездить по детским домам. У меня дофига свободного времени и у тебя тоже. Мы будем ездить туда, общаться с детьми, помогать, в чем сможем. Наверняка в любом приюте нужны не только финансы, но и добровольная помощь двух здоровых, не чурающихся физического труда мужчин. Мы будем делать это все время. И мы будем делать это всегда вместе. И PR служба может засунуть свои смс-ки себе в задницу.  
  
\- Мне нравится, как ты нелепо ругаешься, - просто ответил Яша.  
  
Если Стив Роджерс задумывал что-то сделать, Стив Роджерс делал это. Так или иначе. Что бы мировая общественность и благодарное человечество ни думали об этом. И вот, правда, не в конце недели, но не прошло и десяти дней, и они уже были в Салехарде, откуда вертолетом отправились в верховья реки Полуй.  
  
Честно говоря, Роджерс ожидал, что договориться с русскими будет сложнее. Но у него были деньги, он платил, не торгуясь, не ставя условий и как частное лицо, так что даже если кто напрягся и обратил внимание на негласный визит Капитана Америки с супругом, шума из этого поднимать не стали. Ни в одну, ни в другую сторону.  
  
По счастью, в конце июня в этом регионе Западной Сибири уже стояло самое лето. Яша перекинулся десятком фраз с вертолетчиком, после чего тот помог им выгрузить лодку, оставил Яше контакты для экстренной связи и похлопал его по плечу на прощанье. Стив неплохо понимал русский, но специально не прислушивался, стараясь не лезть без нужды в личное пространство любимого человека.  
  
Река, с точки зрения Стива, была, наверно, похожа на многие северные реки, он не особо в этом разбирался. Но вокруг действительно тянулись бескрайние просторы лесов, лесов и лесов без начала и конца. Та самая бескрайняя тайга, о которой так жадно грезил его Яша.  
  
Они спустили лодку на воду, закрепили припасы, еще раз обмазались ядреным средством от комаров и отплыли.  
  
Как и планировалось, Яша сидел впереди. И долго молчал. Налюбовавшись заросшими диким лесом берегами и успев даже привыкнуть к ним, Стив смотрел на его выбивающиеся из-под кепки темные волосы и молчал вместе с ним. Они почти не гребли, теченье споро и ровно несло их все вперед и вперед.  
  
И на душе вдруг стало так спокойно и тихо, как, наверное, еще никогда в жизни. И только хотелось подвинуться ближе к Яше, втянуть ноздрями его запах в этом особенном чистом воздухе, наполненном близостью воды и ароматом вековой хвои, и поцеловать его в шею между темных прядок. Но он не знал, о чем думал сейчас Яша и не хотел сбивать его.  
  
Прошло несколько часов, прежде чем Яша резко втянул воздух, как будто всхлипнул, и долгий, и какой-то совсем звериный полустон-полувой вырвался у него из горла. Все нарастая и нарастая, становясь страшнее, отчаяннее и громче. Он разливался над водой, над берегами, над лесом вокруг. Яша кричал и кричал, то сгибаясь вперед и обнимая себя руками, то, наоборот, откидывая голову назад, весь раскрываясь, разрывая собой воздух.  
  
Стив не понял, в какой момент он оставил весла, придвинулся к Яше вплотную, прижимаясь грудью к его спине, обнял его обеими руками, давая откинуться на себя, и Яша привалился к нему, почти ложась на него, крича и вздрагивая, и Стив понял, что сам кричит вместе с ним. Даже скорее рычит, сам запрокидывая голову назад.  
  
«Мое. Не отдам. Никому» - звучало в его рыке.  
  
По обеим сторонам от них были только леса, леса и леса. И никого на множество километров.  
  
Они причалили к берегу спустя еще пару часов, когда Яша заметил первое выбранное для стоянки место.  
  
Все так же, не говоря друг другу ни слова, привязали лодку и вышли на небольшую прогалину, явно используемую местными охотниками и рыбаками для тех же целей. Подкрепились консервами и поставили палатку.  
  
Прокричавшийся Яша все делал, как надо, но выглядел при этом очень потерянным, даже опустошенным. Не дожидаясь темноты забрался в палатку, в спальник, и уснул, как убитый. Стив еще долго сидел у огороженного камнями маленького костра, слушал звуки реки, перекличку ночных птиц в деревьях, шум веток, качающихся на ветру. Ему было спокойно. Спокойно, как если бы он был самым большим, самым могучим и страшным хищником в этих лесах. Его пара была рядом. И верила, что он сможет защитить их обоих.  
  
Следующим утром Яша проснулся первым, перебрался в спальник к Стиву и вместо приветствия лизнул его лицо.  
  
\- У тебя начинается гон, - мягко шепнул он. Пробиваясь сквозь густую листву, солнечный свет пятнами лежал на полотнище палатки над ними.  
  
\- Нет, еще рано, - сонно ответил Стив, хотя глупо было отрицать, как его организм реагирует на прижавшегося всем телом омегу. Но это же не обязательно был гон.  
  
\- Дальние перелеты на многих альф так влияют, - с тихим удовлетворением заметил Яша. – Не только на тебя. – И добавил: - Не огорчайся.  
  
\- Прости, - просто сказал Стив, боясь вдыхать Яшин запах носом и боясь вдыхать его ртом, чтобы не повело.  
  
\- Все нормально, Стив. Я, можно сказать, на это даже рассчитывал. Ты мой альфа, я твой омега. Мы пара. Все в порядке. Твой гон только начинается. Мою течку я подтяну, - Яша снова лизнул ему лицо и улыбнулся. – Это нормально. Хорошо, что это случится здесь.  
  
Стив не успел спросить, как Яша собирается «подтянуть» свою течку, если никаких препаратов они с собой не взяли, но тот уже распахнул спальник и скользнул лицом к его паху, обстоятельно и деловито отсосав ему, а потом втерев часть спермы себе в лицо, шею, подмышки и пах.  
  
\- Самый действенный способ, - пояснил он Стиву, бесстыдно слизывая с пальцев остатки семени. – Причем работает в обе стороны. Ты разве не знал?  
  
Все еще немного оглушенный удовольствием, Стив отрицательно помотал головой.  
  
\- Ну, конечно, - Яша понимающе улыбнулся, потянулся всем телом. – У тебя же до меня и не было никого, кроме твоего Баки. – Яша протянул руку и погладил Стива по груди, а потом понимающе спросил: – Ты срывался с ним? На войне. Поэтому так не любишь гон?  
  
Стив мгновенно напрягся. Он не думал, что со всей кучей собственных проблем, Яша заметит и его тоже. Но они были только вдвоем, и Яша смотрел на него открыто и искренне. И ему было не все равно. Он был парой Стива, готовой мужественно пройти вместе с ним это испытание. Это касалось его напрямую.  
  
\- У меня не было гона до сыворотки, - признал Стив. – Да и после сначала тоже. Врачи, которые осматривали меня после гибели Эрскина, сочли, что я, вероятно, стерильный импотент. Тогда это мало кого волновало. Я же должен был являть собой образец правильной морали и добропорядочности. Но когда я снова нашел Баки… я с ума стал сходить от его запаха. По сути, он сказал мне «да» раньше, чем я задал вопрос. Мы сошлись в Лондоне. И на первую миссию Ревущих отправились уже парой. – Стив закрыл глаза, тихо выдохнул. – По желанию альфы могли получать супресанты тоже. Не в обязательном порядке, как омеги, потому что негласно считалось, что сдерживать агрессию на войне как-то немного глупо, но сама практика существовала. Мне Монти уже потом рассказал. После того, как я… да, сорвался. Ты правильно понял. Мы возвращались после успешной миссии, у меня кровь гудела в ушах, я все время был возбужден. Все всё поняли. Они оставили нам с Баки еду и палатку и ушли. – Стив замолчал, уплывая мыслями в стыдные тяжелые воспоминания, и даже не сразу заметил, как Яша трется виском о его плечо.  
  
\- Ты его порвал, - тихо подсказал он.  
  
\- Да. Я потерял контроль, - глухо согласился Стив.  
  
\- Первый гон во сколько? В двадцать пять? На адреналине и с учетом влияния сыворотки, - Яша поднял голову и посмотрел Стиву в лицо. – Не вини себя. К тому же, он ведь ничего тебе не сказал, верно? Если бы он захотел остановить тебя, ты бы сдержался. У тебя бы мозг лопнул, но ты бы сдержался. Я знаю. Вот только он не остановил тебя.  
  
\- Но почему? – не пытаясь прятать боль в своем голосе, спросил Стив у единственного человека, способного понять, почти физически себе представить, что произошло тогда за линией фронта в нескольких милях от сожженного завода ГИДРы. – Почему он ничего не сказал?  
  
Яша пожал плечами и улыбнулся так, будто ответ лежал на поверхности:  
  
\- Ну, он же любил тебя. Когда любишь, стерпишь и не такое. Поверь мне, я в юности часто влюблялся. Если омега любит, то отдает себя без остатка. А он тебя всем сердцем любил, - Яша снова улыбнулся, мягко и чуть грустно. А потом опустил голову на плечо Стиву.  
  
\- Потом я нес его на спине, потому что надо было уходить. – Стив до сих пор легко мог представить этот знакомый любимый вес, запах, особую, даже не интимную форму близости. - Это был наш единственный гон, - закончил свой рассказ Стив.  
  
\- Стив, послушай, ты ни разу не был жесток со мной, - ему в подмышку сказал Яша. – И в койке тоже. Я… мне нравится твоя сила. Все будет хорошо. Не сдерживайся. Все будет хорошо. Я тоже после сыворотки, ты же знаешь. Я могу больше, чем другие. И так тоже. Стив, поверь мне, ты не сделаешь мне хуже, чем мне уже делали. Даже близко. Отпусти себя, хорошо?  
  
Стив только шумно выдохнул и крепче прижал Яшу к себе обеими руками, рассеянно отмечая, что совершенно не чувствует дискомфорта от вдавившейся ему в бок железной руки. Привык.  
  
В лодке они снова не разговаривали. Стив смотрел на берега, на небо над ними, на широкую Яшину спину. На то, как она двигаются его мышцы с каждым гребком.  
  
Яша был красивый.  
  
Мысль эта, пришедшая спустя почти два года совместной жизни, оказалась внезапной и оглушительной.  
  
То есть он был красивым не только потому, что был похож на Баки, который всегда был красивым. Яша был красив сам по себе. Дремотной, медленной, неухоженной красотой, которая цветет, несмотря ни на какие внешние обстоятельства. Не требует приложения никаких особых усилий. Яша был красив, не прилагая усилий.  
  
И Яша больше не отстранялся от него.  
  
У Стива в груди сжималось от чувства победы. Он не знал, как он этого добился. Но Яша больше не отстранялся от него после секса.  
  
За последний год они пережили довольно сложный момент, когда, раз за разом наблюдая мучительные попытки Яши максимально отодвинуться от него после секса, Стив решил, что Яша терпит секс с ним, потому что будучи в паре, просто не имеет другого выбора. Терпит в силу привычки и своей природы, но вовсе не стремится к нему по собственной воле. Сначала Стив прекратил вязать его с узлом, чтобы не ограничивать свободу движения сцепкой, и Яша явно был благодарен за это. Помогал, как мог, зажимая узел Стива рукой, чтобы ему было легче в эти моменты. Но стоило Стиву пойти дальше, попытавшись сократить само количество спариваний, Яша явно впал в панику. Потому что, как бы он ни бравировал своим негласным прозвищем Черной Омеги, соблазнять Яша не очень умел. И когда пытался, делал это так неуклюже и неловко, что перейти скорее к делу хотелось просто чтобы не подрывать его веру в свои способности, а вовсе не от возбуждения. Но в тот момент Яша был в такой панике, что попытался соблазнить Стива откровенно унизительными, постыдными и болезненными для себя вещами, которые кто-то когда-то явно уже практиковал с ним. Отчасти, настолько откровенно омерзительными, что Стива буквально затошнило от одной мысли, что люди могут делать с партнером такие вещи. При этом он четко видел, что Яшу тоже тошнит от одной мысли об этом. Но он уже не знает, что предложить и что сделать, лишь бы вернуть Стива в свою постель.  
  
Стив вернулся без всяких условий. Буквально утопив Яшу в нежности и заботе, и потихоньку тот перестал отстраняться от него после секса.  
  
Занятый своими мыслями и любованием спиной Яши, Стив не сразу заметил, как тот мурлычет себе под нос тягучую неспешную песню без слов. Ровную и спокойную.  
  
И почувствовал, как тяжелая муть желания неотвратимо наполняет все его тело. Разворачивается в каждой мышце и будто магнитом тянет его к Яше.  
  
\- Нет. Мы не будем делать этого в лодке. Мы перевернемся, - вдруг сказал тот. И весело глянув через плечо, попросил: - Потерпи еще немного. Все будет. Я обещаю.  
  
Они причалили в очередном охотничьем месте, но на этот раз, по решению Яши, не привязали лодку, а вытащили ее на берег и спрятали, а потом где-то полчаса поднимались вверх по холму по едва уловимой в зарослях, скорее всего оленьей, тропе. Которая неожиданно вывела их к полуутопленному в земле низкому срубу с одним окном.  
  
\- Что это? – потрясенно спросил Стив, не ожидавший встретить в этой глуши вообще никакого человеческого жилья.  
  
\- Сверхсекретная база ГИДРы, - серьезно ответил Яша и заржал над выражением лица Стива. – Землянка. Мне Влад про нее сказал, вертолетчик. Он хорошо эти места знает. Не гадим поблизости, убираем за собой, оставляем сколько взяли. Вот и все правила. А так живи, кто хочет.  
  
Стив хотел ответить, что Яша хитрая морда, но его уже так вело от близости Яши и его запаха, что говорить было трудно.  
  
Яша оценивающе посмотрел на него и сказав: - Пойдем, - протянул Стиву руку и повел за собой в землянку. Внутри было тесновато и темно, но довольно чисто. Маленький стол, скамья и кровать у стены, явно рассчитанная на пусть и крупного, но одного мужчину.  
  
Яша быстро обнаружил обычное металлическое ведро и поставил его между ними.  
  
\- Тут рядом родник, наберешь воды, - попросил он Стива, а сам вытащил из рюкзака вакуумный пакет с чистым постельным бельем.  
  
Его хотелось уже безумно.  
  
Стив управился меньше чем за десять минут, большую часть из которых заняли даже не поиски самого родника, старательно обозначенного охотниками скорее себе на будущее, чем для удобство тех, кто не знает этого места, а ожидание, пока тонкая холодная струйка наполнит алюминиевую емкость на двенадцать литров.  
  
Когда он вернулся, Яша успел обставить им на столе практичный суперсолдатский перекус, застелить постель и раздеться до майки и трусов. При этом он по-прежнему был в сапогах. И выглядел до невозможности сексуально.  
  
\- Съешь что-нибудь или потом? – осторожно спросил он у Стива, немного нервным движением почесывая металлической рукой бедро.  
  
\- Если ты не против, потом, - хрипло ответил тот и шагнул вперед.  
  
\- И еще, - отступая к постели, Яша выставил перед собой правую ладонь. – Пожалуйста, давай с узлом. Я прошу тебя. Пусть все будет правильно.  
  
\- Спасибо, - сказал Стив и разом оказался прямо перед Яшей, в его запахе, в тепле его тела. В его напряженной готовности отдаться.  
  
На кровати была всего одна подушка, немного пахнущая сыростью и запустением, но зато сама кровать была сделана на совесть. Она приняла их обоих без малейшего протеста, уже сплетающихся, вдавившихся друг в друга телами. И надо было по-человечески раздеться, чтоб кожей к коже, но Стив уже нашел губы Яши, охотно раскрывшиеся ему навстречу, и все потеряло значение.  
  
Они оба не брились уже несколько дней, но разве можно было заметить это, когда весь мир сосредоточился во влажной, жадной, покорной глубине Яшиного рта. Ее сладкой, затягивающей бездне. Стив вжался крепче, языком доставая до верхнего неба Яши, уже по опыту зная, что это сводит того с ума, и Яша немедля заскулил, тонко и слабо, непроизвольно содрогаясь под Стивом всем своим телом, потираясь о него, прижимаясь крепче. Стив сам не заметил, как нашел пальцами его напряженные соски, сдавил, потер их сквозь ткань.  
  
\- Трусы. Дай снять трусы, - взмолился Яша.  
  
\- Да, - прохрипел Стив, приподнимаясь и хаотично срывая с себя собственную одежду. - Смазка? – спросил он.  
  
\- Не нужно. Я уже… в течке, - ответил Яша, теперь совсем голый, помогая Стиву стянуть с себя последние шмотки. – Скорее. Бери.  
  
\- Да, мой хороший, да, - Стив снова опрокинул его на спину, целуя в рот, в щеки, в шею, в глаза, вжимаясь стоящим членом в стоящий член. – Я только обнюхаю тебя, ладно? Я быстро. Ты такой вкусный. – Зубы Стива сами собой сомкнулись на плече Яши, не ради метки (она надежно стояла сзади на другом плече), а просто ради взаимного удовольствия этого укуса, и Яша вздыбился под ним, обнимая руками и ногами, призывно, мелко дыша. И Стив сдвинулся ниже, скользя носом по ключицам, поочередно вылизывая и кусая соски, так чтобы Яша хныкал и царапал ему затылок пальцами, осыпал поцелуями живот и приподнял к себе бедра Яши, лицом зарываясь ему в пах, окунаясь в его зовущий запах. Упругие ягодицы неохотно дали вдавить в них пальцы, а после послушно раздвинулись, открывая текущий сжимающийся вход, и Стив прошелся по нему языком, снова и снова, с удовольствием ловя реакции тела Яши, его стоны и вскрики, и судорожные сокращения мышц. Его хотелось вылизать, хотелось взять его в рот и сосать, чувствуя, как он содрогается. Но нестерпимей всего хотелось взять его вот прямо сейчас. И длинно скользнув языком по расщелине между ягодиц до ануса, внутрь и наружу, внутрь и наружу, а потом по мошонке и снизу-вверх до головки члена, Стив посмотрел Яше в глаза и прямо спросил:  
  
\- Готов?  
  
\- Да, да, - выдохнул тот, железной рукой утягивая Стива на себя, а живой направляя, прижимая к своей дырке его член. – Давай, Стиви, выдери меня, как тебе этого хочется.  
  
Стив замер, лбом прижимаясь к его плечу, и глухо попросил:  
  
\- Но ты ведь скажешь, если… если будет слишком. Ты скажешь?  
  
\- Конечно, - так серьезно ответил Яша, и Стив ни капли не поверил ему. – Давай же, милый. Давай, хочу тебя.  
  
И Стив сам чувствовал это, чувствовал, как тело Яши с каждым вздохом выталкивает из себя смазку прямо ему на член. Как Яша сам сует в себя пальцы и размазывает ее по его стволу.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, - простонал Яша, и Стив отпустил себя, разом загнав ему на половину.  
  
\- О, боже, да, - Яша вцепился в него, мотая головой из стороны в сторону, пока у Стива мутилось перед глазами от того, как плотно и тесное горячее нутро сдавило ему член. – Я твой. Бери.  
  
Стив поймал его за подбородок, снова впиваясь в рот, подался назад и снова внутрь. А дальше ритм подхватил его, тугая нега тянула глубже, просила больше, быстрее, жестче. Он впился в Яшу, имея и чуть ли не пожирая его. Ныряя в его податливое тело всем собой, упиваясь его ощущением, вкусом и запахом. Каждым вздохом и стоном, вскриком и хныканьем, вырывающимся из его горла. Всем им, всем его телом. Стив не слышал, не замечал, как рычит, как его пальцы беспощадно сжимают закинутые наверх щиколотки Яши, его вело, тянуло, утягивало им же созданным водоворотом стремительных сильных движений, рывков, по сути ударов бедер о бедра, неудержимо истово вбивающих его член внутрь. Быстрее и глубже, пока разбухший узел не ограничил ему движения, заставляя лишь коротко ненасытно содрогаться внутри, пока Яша не закричал в голос, измученный бесконечным давлением узла на простату, забрызгивая Стиву живот и грудь, сжимаясь внутри отчаянно, бесконтрольно, выдаивая из Стива его семя.  
  
\- Еще не все. Пожалуйста, ну не все, - взмолился тот, трахая Яшу с узлом внутри. – Пожалуйста, мне нужно больше. Можно, Яшенька, можно?  
  
\- О, да. О, да, - задыхаясь простонал тот. – О, укуси меня снова.  
  
Ничего не соображая, Стив впился зубами в тугую мышцу, не переставая толкаться внутрь, чувствуя свое семя и только тупо мечтая кончать и кончать туда же, внутрь его Яшеньке. Внутрь его паре. Как и должно быть.  
  
\- О, боооооооже, - взвыл Яша и задохнулся криком, снова кончая. И на этот раз Стив поймал его член пальцами, прижал подушечку большого пальца прямо к расщелине, чтобы почувствовать, как он выплескивает из себя сперму. И от этого Яша совсем обезумел, неистово метаясь под ним, со всей силой насаживаясь на узел Стива в себе, сжимаясь в изнеможении.  
  
\- Кричи, милый, кричи, - Стив лег на него, продолжая вбиваться бедрами, растворяясь в запахе Яши и ощущении его тела, его потной кожи, сильных мышц, сладостного нутра. Они были совсем одни, им ни до кого не было дела, кроме друг друга. Вокруг них простирались леса и леса, и река катила свои воды, как много веков назад. Они были вне места и времени, омега и альфа, в момент положенного природой единства, торжества жизни.  
  
\- Тебе не больно? – спросил Стив после очередного оргазма, прислушиваясь к тяжелому рваному дыханию Яши.  
  
\- Нет, дурачок, все замечательно, - рассеянно гладя руками его плечи и голову, весь мокрый от пота, ответил тот. – Мне хорошо, как никогда. Я просто немного выдохся. Позу мы выбрали не самую простую для вязки.  
  
\- Я поверну тебя? – предложил Стив. – На бок. И лягу сзади.  
  
\- Да, только медленно. И не вытаскивай узел, - Яша непроизвольно сжался, не желая отпускать его из себя.  
  
\- Я осторожно, - Стив максимально внимательно устроил их обоих в позиции ложечками. Уже почти сытый, но все еще продолжая мелко чуть двигать бедрами, легко скользя в переполненной спермой и смазкой растраханной заднице Яши, чувствуя, как смесь их соков со всех сторон обтекает его узел, пытаясь выдавиться наружу.  
  
«Ну, нет», - лениво подумал он, мягко сдавливая зубами Яше плечо, на этот раз там, где была метка, и требовательно оглаживая мошонку и под ней, заставляя Яшу сжиматься на его члене, скулить и ерзать.  
  
Когда узел, наконец, опал, снаружи уже темнело. Яша лежал, затраханный почти до беспамятства, совсем ослабший и мокрый. Стив напоил его, поддерживая голову, вытер чуть влажным полотенцем. Подвинул к кровати стол и набросился на еду, то и дело вкладывая кусочки пищи в рот Яше. Тот вскоре задремал, но не проспав и десяти минут, очнулся и тоже жадно принялся поглощать продукты, запивая водой из кружки.  
  
\- Хочешь еще? – осторожно предложил он потом, сверкая светлыми глазами из-под перепутанных прядей. – Если хочешь, иди сюда. – И лег на живот, призывно приподнимая бедра.  
  
Стив сел позади него и, чувствуя, что первый, самый безумный голод плоти пока насыщен, сделал то, что хотел – нежно вылизал натертую, но все так же текущую дырку Яши, властно надрачивая при этом ему член, играясь с мошонкой, пальцами одной руки гладя внутреннюю стенку изнутри, а пальцами другой – лаская под яичками снаружи.  
  
Яша выл, стонал и материл Стива, зарывшись лицом в подушку, грозился сделать ему также, когда закончится течка, сжимался на пальцах и просил вставить уже ему член. Стив взял его неспешно и ласково, поглаживая правой рукой живот, а левой – бедро Яши. Трахал медленно и глубоко, целуя вздыбленную спину и рассказывая Яше, какой он хороший, какой приятный, как здорово и хорошо с ним сейчас.  
  
Когда они оба кончили, но узел еще никак не собирался спадать, Стив сел на кровати, поднимая Яшу вместе с собой, устраивая его спиной к своей груди, чтобы не придавить его лежа. И Яша благодарно растекся на нем, откинув голову на плечо, прижался мокрым лбом к шее Стива и совсем тихо прошептал:  
  
\- Ya lublu tebya, Stef. Ya ochen’ lublu tebya.  
  
Стив молча обнял его, не решаясь ответить, чтобы не разрушить этот момент.  
  
\- Ты самый лучший, - уже по-английски продолжил Яша. – Не понимаю, как получилось, что ты выбрал меня. Что мы вот… вместе. Просто не верю, что у меня все может быть так хорошо.  
  
\- Может, - уверенно ответил Стив и поцеловал его, куда сумел дотянуться. – Может и должно. Я сделаю для этого все. Не сомневайся.  
  
\- Я тебе верю, - ответил Яша и обмяк у него на груди, кажется, сам потрясенный тем, что сказал.  
  


***

  
  
В середине осени во время очередного визита в приют в штате Оклахома, куда они привезли материалы для ремонта заднего крыльца здания и где, как и в полусотне других приютов, которые они навещали, из них двоих все дети почти что сразу начали отдавать явное предпочтение Зимнему Солдату, каким-то неведомым образом почуяв в нем своего, Стив впервые наблюдал счастливо блюющего человека. Потому что как-то иначе описать это было невозможно. Яша стоял на коленях над унитазом, его выворачивало снова и снова, но когда он поднимал голову и утирал губы, его лицо буквально сияло.  
  
\- Это оно, Стив, - неверящим благоговейным голосом повторял он и тихо улыбался. – Я точно знаю, это оно. – И снова блевал.  
  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, - веско сказал Стив ему в спину, хотя уже много раз говорил это раньше. – Я так люблю тебя.


End file.
